1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for stripping insulation from wire and, more particularly, to a cylindrical wire stripper apparatus for removing insulation from underground cable of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are wire strippers in plier type configurations for stripping insulation from wires typically from size 10 wire and smaller. However, for underground cable, with wire sizes which are much larger than #10 wire, and accordingly cannot be accommodated conveniently with the prior art wire stripper apparatus.
There is known in the prior air a wire stripper element which includes a bore for receiving the wire, and the apparatus is hand rotated to remove the insulation from the wire.
The apparatus of the present invention includes a plurality of bores and cutters to allow the apparatus to be used in a drill or a ratchet for rotating the apparatus relative to the wire for stripping the insulation from the wire. Different size wires may be accommodated.